Poles with cushioned ends are well-known in jousting sports wherein the object of the sport is to strike an opponent to make him unbalanced.
Similar poles have been utilized in martial arts to practice techniques of defense. However, the attack is usually anticipated because movement of both arms is required.
It is therefore desirable to provide a pole-type of cushioned training object which can be used by both sexes and young martial art students who are less coordinated.